Even the Great Ones have Tells
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Abby sees a lot more than Ziva thinks she does, and decides to do something about it. AbbyZiva


**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I didn't own anything other than my precious DVD sets. strokes them like Gollum strokes the ring

**A/N:** Yet another NCIS Porn-a-thon prompt: _Abby/Ziva- swimming pool_. And for my loverly lj **racethewind10** who is my muse's favoritest person in the world, **smackalalala**, and **sorcerouscat **who have all been asking for some Abby/Ziva goodness for a while now. Enjoy!

* * *

A set of heavy keys dangled from my hand as I made my way out of the local community pool center, and locked the doors behind me.

The moon was shining high in the sky, shimmering across the narrow walkway that led out to the parking lot, and a group of fireflies buzzed happily around in a patch of tall grass nearby.

I can't help thinking about the first time I'd been there after hours; late at night, tirelessly trying to teach Abby how to do the perfect underwater flip and kick off of the side of the pool. Without much luck.

She'd begged me for weeks to let her tag along one night after work, and I'd finally given in when the promise of four free dinners at a restaurant of my choosing had been put on the table. I've always been a sucker for free food, and the Goth knew it.

It had taken a while, and I'd done almost everything but sell my soul to get the manager of the center to lend me his keys. Tempers had flared eventually, after a good fifteen minutes of restraint on my part might I add. But with a quick flash of my badge, and a few threats of turning him into the state about violations that I'd made up on the spot, he'd caved like a weak, little, kitten.

I did _not_ accidentally push my sweatshirt back far enough for him to get a good glimpse of the gun still holstered to my hip.

But the look on his face had been worth it.

Abby had come out of the locker room that night with a miniscule, black and white, crossbone bikini on. And, even though I had told myself that I wouldn't, my eyes had roamed her body appreciatively, taking in every curve and plane of smooth, pale, skin that she had to offer.

She was exquisite.

Not that I hadn't noticed before, because I _definitely_ had, but I'd never allowed my wandering mind to go too far.

Abby was just a friend, nothing more. And I've always been fine with that.

That is, until she'd caught me by surprise somewhere between my twelfth and fifteenth lap, standing in my path just long enough to push me against the side of the pool with more strength than I would have imagined, and pin me there.

A squeak of mild protest had escaped my lips, but that didn't stop her, and looking back, I realize that I hadn't really wanted her to anyways.

My ribs had dug into the cold tile in front of me as her hips ground into my own. Talented hands cupping breasts through a conservative one-piece, stroking and squeezing nipples as they hardened and my insides clenched with pleasure.

Her chin had rested on my shoulder, nuzzling wet, black hair aside as she whispered into my ear.

"_I saw you earlier… Watching me." _she confessed, lips dropping chaste kisses down my neck, and I froze, _"You seem to be doing that a lot lately though, don't you?"_

I'd never seen her act like that before. Sure, she's confident, independent, and can be sassy to no extent. But hell, this had been something totally different.

It was predatory. And frankly, it had kindda freaked me out. At first. It didn't take much more for me to give in, though.

"_Abby," _I'd gasped, my arms coming to rest on top of the concrete floor surrounding the pool, her hand already pressing confidently between my legs, _"I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_I _know_ you do."_ she chuckled. I could hear the smirk in her voice, feel it in her touch and in her body against mine, _"You think I haven't noticed before?"_

Fingers had wiggled their way beneath my swimsuit, and my body swooned. Eyes slammed shut, lips pursed in a silent moan, hips jerking toward her as she found me hot and slick.

"_That I haven't seen your eyes following me?"_

Her touch moved teasingly, up and down.

"_Caught you staring in the office upstairs?"_

She just barely slipped inside of me; long digits fluttering away before I could realize that she'd come and gone, still caressing me.

"_Or known that you were hovering outside my lab, late at night when our team is the only one left in the building?"_

I whimpered, a gentle pressure circling my clit, her voice still deep and scratchy against my throat- enticing lips brushing my damp skin with every word.

"_In the elevator…" _a firm stroke, _"MTAC…"_ another and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out, _"Autopsy…"_

Her teeth sunk into my shoulder, not quite hard enough to break the skin, finally thrusting into me- taking pity on me- and I couldn't help moaning aloud that time.

"_Every time Gibbs kisses me,"_ another finger and I shiver, _"I hug McGee,"_ my muscles tighten and I can feel my release already building, _"laugh at one of Tony's jokes."_

My head fell back onto her shoulder, breathing labored, hands clenching in front of me as I begin trembling, hips moving with her anxiously.

"_Even when my hearse is in the shop, and Ducky offers to give me a ride to and from work." _

Her breasts were rubbing against my back, pelvis grinding, kisses being spread along my jaw. I was surrounded by her; every nerve, every feeling, every swell of pleasure. I was going insane.

"_It doesn't matter where I am," _her rhythm quickened, free hand pulling straps down my arms, exposing my chest to her, _"Or what's happening," _turning me in her arms before I can even open my eyes, she shoved me roughly back against the wall, _"I can _always_ feel you watching me."_

Lips descend down my chest, nipping and exploring, as my hands swept eagerly down her back, squeezing and kneading the curve of her ass. I wanted to touch her everywhere- feel her on top of me, under me, to still taste her days after she's left- but I could barely think, let alone move, as it was.

I was so close.

Abby's hand was a flurried motion, causing water to stir between us. Her mouth closed around a nipple; teeth gently biting, tongue laving, sucking almost painfully.

I groaned loudly, my head spinning out of control as I ground against her with every ounce of strength that I had left, finally breaking- her fingers as deep as they could get, the perfect angle.

I felt relieved. Floating helplessly just above water, quivering around her, so sensitive and wanting more.

"_Ziva,"_ she'd said softly, my eyes had popped open startled to find her only a few inches from me. She licked her lips and then brushed them against my own, slowly and thoroughly- tongue swirling and stroking lazily, _"next time all you have to do is ask."_

* * *

That had been three weeks ago, the last time that Abby and I had seen one another outside of work.

Cases had come in, one right after the other, driving us into the ground. We'd barely had any time to sleep and eat, let alone shower or do anything else. Even Gibbs had admitted he was exhausted, and had been ready for a long needed break when we'd finally solved the last murder.

So, now we were all on a week long vacation, ordered by Director Shepard, and I found myself sitting in my car on the side of a familiar street, frowning at the open cell phone resting in my hand.

I felt ridiculous. Why was I so nervous?

Pressing a few buttons, the contraption found its way to my ear and I waited for the line to pick up.

"Hey, Abby, it's Ziva."

I could hear her chuckle through the receiver, like she'd known that I would call. "What took you so long?"

**End.**


End file.
